Bohaterowie słusznej sprawy
Bohaterowie słusznej sprawy to główne zadanie w Dragon Age: Inkwizycji. Opis Templariusze opuścili Val Royeaux i odmawiają negocjacji z kimkolwiek. Zbierz dość władzy, a potem współpracuj ze swoimi doradcami, żeby skontaktować się z templariuszami. Przydział Zadanie staje się dostępne automatycznie po wydarzeniach w Val Royeaux, mających miejsce podczas zadania . Po zebraniu piętnastu punktów władzy, podejdź do stołu narad i wybierz z niego redutę Therinfal. Uwaga #1: wybranie zadania automatycznie anuluje i uniemożliwi przyłączenie do Inkwizycji magów, którzy dołączą do Koryfeusza. Uwaga #2: w trakcie wykonywania zadania postać natrafi na kilka zamkniętych drzwi. Jeżeli sama nie jest łotrzykiem, warto wziąć na misję Serę lub Varrika. Opis przejścia Przybywając pod redutę Theirnfal, spotykasz lorda Esmerela Abernache’a, który będzie towarzyszył Inkwizytorowi przez najbliższych kilka minut. Spotkanie z kontaktem templariuszy Podejdź do szlachty i templariuszy, żeby podsłuchać ich rozmowę. W okolicy znajduje się kilka przedmiotów i notatek do zebrania. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, porozmawiaj z Delrinem Barrisem. Podczas rozmowy nastawienie żadnego z towarzyszy nie zmieni się, jednak Kasandra, jeżeli znajduje się w drużynie, może wygłosić dodatkową kwestię. Barris zaprowadzi Herolda do trzech flag, symbolizujących Andrastę, templariuszy i lud i poprosi go o przeprowadzenie specjalnego rytuału, jaki przechodzą wszyscy templariusze. Herlod może odmówić jego przeprowadzenia, a jeżeli zdecyduje się na to, wpłynie to na nastawienie towarzyszy. Spotkanie z wielkim Poszukiwaczem Bez względu na to, czy Herold odprawił rytuał, czy nie, wraz z Barrisem uda się na rozmowę z wielkim Poszukiwaczem. Okaże się, że wysłał on swojego podkomendnego, Denama. Bez względu na to, jak poprowadzona zostanie rozmowa, zakończy się ona walką, w której należy pokonać kapitana i kilku templariuszy. Jeżeli Herold przeprowadził rytuał, Abernache zginie i nie można go w żaden sposób uratować. Po walce Barris, który stanął po stronie Herolda, poinformuje, że Denam wciąż żyje, a Inkwizycja będzie mogła go osądzić. Żeby dotrzeć do wielkiego Poszukiwacza, trzeba najpierw pokonać po drodze czerwonych templariuszy i ich strzelców. Po drodze nie znajdują się żadne skrzynki zaopatrzeniowe, ale po stronie Herolda będzie walczył każdy nieskażony templariusz, w razie potrzeby zasłaniając go tarczami. Tuż za drzwiami z sali, w której walczono z Denamem, natkniesz się na kilku templariuszy. Po prawej stronie korytarza znajdują się dwa pokoje z łupami, a jeden z nich jest zamknięty, a dostanie się do niego wymaga w drużynie obecności łotrzyka. Idąc w górę schodami, natkniesz się na kolejne zamknięte pomieszczenie. Ostatecznie dotrzesz na wyższy dziedziniec, na którym znajduje się kilkunastu przeciwników. Idąc dalej natrafisz na sprzymierzonych templariuszy, których wesprzyj w walce. Konfrontacja z wielkim Poszukiwaczem Jeżeli w drużynie znajduje się łotrzyk, po bitwie możesz skorzystać ze znajdujących się wyżej zamkniętych drzwi po lewej, żeby dotrzeć do kwatery kapitana Denama. Wejście do niej rozpocznie rozmowę z Barrisem, która rzuci trochę światła na ostatnie wydarzenia. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się kufer, a w nim schemat mistrzowskiej tarczy Poszukiwacza. Po przeszukaniu pomieszczenia udaj się schodami do góry, aż dotrzesz do wielkich drzwi, pod którymi spotkasz wielkiego Poszukiwacza. Jeśli chcesz, przed podejściem do niego rozejrzyj się po okolicy i zbierz łupy, ponieważ nie będzie to możliwe później. Po zbliżeniu się do Lucjusza rozpocznie się krótki przerywnik filmowy, podczas którego Poszukiwacz rzuci się na Herolda i wciągnie go w koszmar. Ucieknij z koszmaru Okazuje się, że pod Lucjusza podszywał się demon zazdrości, który zgodził się na spotkanie z Inkwizycją w nadziei, że zdoła opętać Herolda i zając jego miejsce. Ten wda się z nim w rozmowę, jednak wybierane opcje dialogowe nie mają wpływu na dalszą część. Idź przed siebie, aż dotrzesz do pomieszczenia z posągami, które zioną zielonym płomieniem, odbierającym postaci zdrowie. Dwa z nich obracają się. Poruszając się we po prawej i lewej stronie pomieszczenia, unikaj płomieni i kieruj się przed siebie. Kiedy przejdziesz przez część rzeźb, odezwie się głos, który przeszkodzi zazdrości i zdenerwuje go. Po lewej stronie znajduje się zablokowane pomieszczenie - zniszcz barykadę zastawiającą przejście, a w środku natrafisz na inskrypcję, która aktywuje zadanie poboczne , a Herold otrzyma +1 do sprytu. Wyjdź z pomieszczenia i skieruj się w stronę drzwi, a po ich otwarciu porozmawiasz z Cole’em, który wyjaśni postaci, gdzie się znajduje i zasugeruje drogę ucieczki. Ucieknij ze świątyni Ucieknij z więzienia Ucieknij z lasu en:Champions of the Just Kategoria:Zadania główne (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów